I. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to the art of structures to be mounted on interior walls for decorative purposes, and more specifically to drapery rods for hanging curtains and draperies near windows.
II. Description of Related Art
In the past, draperies have been hung from rods which were mounted to a wall near a window. Typically, these rods were made of metal and had a straight linear configuration.
Some newer window designs have featured nonrectangular window shapes. As such, a problem has been presented in that the straight drapery rods no longer corresponded to the window's shape. Drapery rods are difficult to form into non-linear shapes, such as semicircles. In addition, applicants recognized the need for a low cost drapery rod which would be adaptable to a variety of window configurations and provide excellent service and attractive appearance at an attractive cost.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved drapery rod which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.